


Cheiloproclitic - Basorexia - Capernoited

by williamTspears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamTspears/pseuds/williamTspears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Cheiloproclitic</b> - adjective - Being attracted to someone's lips.<br/><b>Basorexia</b> - noun - An overwhelming desire to kiss.<br/><b>Capernoited</b> - adjective - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy.</p>
<p>(old drabble prompt response)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheiloproclitic - Basorexia - Capernoited

Office parties were always a trialling matter for William. He had to overlook the revelry of his subordinates and ensure they did not make a mess, while giving up his own precious free time to do so.  
They raised morale amongst employees, however, so he could hardly avoid them.  
It was not often William indulged in alcohol, and even rarer for him to do so at a public event. But he knew his limits, and after a short internal debate, he had given in to the temptation of a sweet buzz to drown out the annoying chatter of the other attendants.  
At least, he thought he knew his limits. The drink was stronger than he had anticipated, though he really should have known better- it was Slingby who had brought it in, after all-. Quite soon, the buzz became a numbing haze, and his focus shifted from the larger picture to one particular point of interest.  
He knew he really ought to be paying attention to Knox, who had climbed into a table, but he simply couldn’t help himself.  
His eyes wandered, from the brown suede double monkstrap shoes, over the well fitted trousers and the curve of the jacket against his waist, past that odd bootlace tie, to rest on Alan Humphries’ lips.  
A soft curve, a light shade of pink, and an ever so inviting indent at the corner. If he could, if he were the sort to, he might have walked over to see just what they felt like on his own. They looked warm. Sweet. Comfortable.  
But entirely not for him, it seemed, as Slingby wrapped an arm around Alan’s shoulders, and Alan smiled in response. For a moment, Alan’s eyes met his own, and the smile was directed at him.  
The stretch of his lips brought much less innocent thoughts to mind, and William could not help but flush, averting his eyes and leaving Alan to wonder; what had he done in order to get that sort of response?


End file.
